


Reading

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask anything. Anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> For [lazchan](http://lazchan.tumblr.com/)'s prompt on tumblr.
> 
> The Night after Don joins the crew.

Everyone's gone to bed.

The Captain went first, retiring with an arm around the Princess' shoulders, tugging her along even though she was still involved in a card game with Luka and the First Mate. Don doesn't think she minds too much, not by the smile she flashes before disappearing down the stairs.

Joe leaves shortly after, heading for the Crow's Nest, muttering something about keeping watch. Luka rolls her eyes, reshuffling the cards of their unfinished game and dealing out a strangely configured layout that Don doesn't recognize.

"Doc," She speaks abruptly, making him fumble in his diagnostic of the main ship's computer. "Come sit, I need a partner."

Don stumbles over to sit opposite her, perched nervously on the little stool. Luka reshuffles the cards again and holds the deck out to him.

"Joe's teaching me this," she grabs Don's hand and sets it over the cards. "Ask a question. Anything. Anything at all."

Don tilts his head, full of confusion, trying not to think about how soft Luka's hand is in places it shouldn't be. For a pirate.

"It's an oracle." She explains, still holding his hand, still smiling.

Don gulps, voice wavering. "Why am I here?"


End file.
